Metal Heart
by Droideka
Summary: Myrina Holst is a mutant with metal control. Something Charles Xavier seems to be unable to deal with. When Myrina asks Charles for someone who can help control her abilities, he hates the only option that comes to his mind. Erik. But Charles isn't so willing to give away Myrina. Set in an odd timeline between FirstClass & DOFP but some things in each movie don't happen in my story


Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-Men or Tibbers.  
>-<p>

Chapter One

A light brown haired girl laid against the navy blue bed, her pale arms stretched out in a "U" shape. She stared at the ceiling, watching her fan spin around and around. Her eyes darted over toward the door, hearing a knock.

"Myrina, can I talk to you?"

The girl sat upright, and let out a short sigh. "Yes, of course Charles."

Her door slowly opened, a male with shaggy brown hair walked over to her. Myrina didn't face him as he sat on her bed next to her. She had known this man since she was 12, and now it felt as if he had given up on her.

"I know you want help with your mutation but you know that-"

"That you're not willing to use yours anymore. I know." Myrina's tone was bitter, yet held a note of concern. She turned around to face him, her eyes locking into his brown eyes. "Charles, I know you don't want to go through hearing all those voices, but I _need_ to be able to control my abilities. I can't have things breaking into pieces, or sending shards of metal into people's chests when I get angry. I need a teacher, not someone who is too afraid of the things in their head."

Charles stared at her for a moment. He didn't know what to say next. He just slowly nodded. Myrina felt as if he was hiding something from her, something he wouldn't bare share with her. Not now, anyway. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but turned when he heard a knock at the door.

There stood Hank McCoy, his lab coat around his shoulders, his glasses just barely down his nose. "I think there are some people here for you."

The way he spoke made it sound as if someone from his past had came up to the door to haunt him once more. Charles turned back to Myrina, and let out a sigh. "We will discuss this again later." With that, he turned to walk out of her room, leaving the two in the room alone.

"He won't help me control my mutation."

Hank jerked up, as if he had been in thought, and looked at the light brown haired girl. She laid down back on the bed, the soft curls of her hair bounced as she fell against the bed. Her fingers of her right hand flicked up, a silver ball came over to her, floating as it brushed against her finger tips.

"Charles is in a difficult place right now, Myrina. I'm sure he wants to help, but he just can't."

There was a quiet awkward pause between the two. That never happened between them. The silver sphere suddenly shot into the ceiling, and fell back down. Hank could help the girl was getting annoyed. She jerked herself up as the ball landed on the bed. She stepped onto the floor, looking at the tall male in her door way.

"I've known him for ten years now, Hank. The Charles I knew would never do anything like this, or treat any mutant the way he does me. I don't understand why he dislikes my mutation so much! No matter how hard we both try, I can never control it myself, and he can never help me to. I need someone who can do things like me, Hank. Not some telepath who is afraid of the voices in his head and uses serums to ignore his mutation."

Myrina let a breath, her hand going up to her head as she thought. Hank saw the look in her lavender eyes. A look of desperation, a need to control her mutation.

"Hank, would maybe, you be willing to help me?"

The boy tilted his head. He didn't know much about controlling mutation, only his own. And his own was certainly different than her metal-bending.

"I don't know.. I think you should leave it to Charles. He knows what he is doing, he just doesn't know the right path to take."

Myrina let out a sigh, as if she knew that was his answer. "Right, okay. Speaking of Charles, who was at the door?"

Hank turned to Myrina, and shrugged his shoulders. "Just some new friends it would seem."

"You mean other mutants?"

"Yes, there were two of them. A boy named Dennis and a girl named Lucy."

"Wow, really? Mutants are still coming here? I thought after the Vietnam War, having so many people drafted, and that mutant who killed the president, they would even stop going out in public, or that our numbers where small."

Myrina saw the way Hank tensed up when she spoke.

"What, what is it?"

He shook his head slowly, turning out of the room, his fists tighten up in a ball, as he leaned against the wall. Myrina never saw Hank like this. He was always calm and nervous at the same time. She could feel as if Beast was ready to rip out of the boy and take over, but he was stronger than Beast, keeping his control.

"Was it about the mutant that killed the president?"

Hank nodded.

"Yes. I always thought he was strange. For a moment, he wanted what Charles did. To have humans and mutants side by side. But then some force over came him, wanting to make sure the humans knew us mutants were better than them."

Myrina raised her eye brows. She never knew that. In fact, she hardly knew any other mutant that wanted to over power the humans. All the mutants she knew, though it was a small number as the 22 year old never got out, wanted peace and happiness. A part of her knew that would never happen.

At least not know.

"If you don't mind me asking, what _did_ happen between you and Charles?"

Myrina blinked, her lavender eyes looking up at him as he stood in the door way again. She shook her head.

"It was nothing really. Charles was just being Charles.."

_"Myrina, I know you want to control your mutation, but first you must control your emotions. Don't let your mutation drive off of them."_

_Myrina nodded, listening to her close friend speak. He held her hand as he lead her toward the room Hank had built. The Danger Room. _

_"I'm going to play different events, and see how you will handle them."_

_She nodded once more, and turned her eyes toward the robots are stood at the end of the room. She blinked, noting how they didn't attack her yet. Suddenly, a young girl was there with them, some of the robots slowly formed into an older man, with a gun pointed at the young child's head as she cried. The two other men were pointing their weapons at Myrina, while one messed around with a bag._

_Guns? Really Charles? They are metal. This is easy._

_Myrina held out one hand, a smirk crossed her lips. The guns pulled toward her and she placed them down._

_Right, now what?_

_The older man holding the young girl suddenly picked her up, holding her over a bridge that hadn't been there before was but there now. She gasped and yelled, kicking out her legs as he held her over it. Myrina bit her lip, and jerked the guns back into the air, pointing them at the men. "Let her go."_

_The man grinned, dropping the small girl, sending her falling. Myrina gasped, and suddenly the weapons became to shake. One of them shattered into pieces, while the other two started to fire off into the men's body, which turned back into the robots that were once there. She turned to the man who was messing around with the bag, which she saw was filled with money. She narrowed her eyes, slowly walking over to him. He pulled out a knife and held it up. _

_Myrina jerked the metal blade away from the man, and suddenly pushed it forward into him. Again and again, she pulled it out of his stomach, and sent it flying into any other part of his body. _

_Suddenly the lights flashed on and off, the cars nexted to her began to shake, her usual lavender eyes turned into a white color. She heard the door open, but kept on with what she was doing._

_"Myrina that's enough!"_

_Again and again, the knife went into the robot's body._

_"I said that's enough."_

_A hand jerked her shoulders, and the girl whipped around, almost sending the knife into her friends body, before stopping herself. The lights flashed on once more, revealing the Danger Room they stood in, not on some random bridge. Myrina blinked, her eyes fading back into their lavender color._

_"Charles, I'm sorry, I-" She didn't know what to say. "You need to stop letting your emotions con-" Before he could finish speaking, the girl wrapped her arms around his body. He blinked, and slowly wrapped his arms around hers. He could hear her crying, a sound he hated. "Myrina.." He whispered, resting his chin on her hair, feeling her soft curls brush against his neck. This girl was like a sister to him, but yet he couldn't even help her._

_He couldn't even help himself._

After Myrina was finished explaining to Hank what happened, they both walked toward the entrance of the mansion, hoping to see the new mutants. "Do you think more will come after them?"

Hank thought for a moment, tilting his head.

"Of course. If they still found this place even after Charles went into his current state, then more will be able to."

As they turned the corner and walked down the stairs, Myrina wished she was back in her room. She stared at the two men who were nose to nose, while the younger girl who looked about 11 was sitting on the floor, almost about to cry. Myrina noticed she held a teddy bear very close to her, and that she had dark blue hair, while the older boy who was came with had dark red that, that spiked up, almost looking like flames. She almost noticed how he pulled his arm back, as if he was going to punch Charles.

_Wait.. he is..!_

"Hank!"

The boy who was standing next to her jumped over the railing on the stairs, and landed close by Charles and the boy named Dennis, just barely grabbing his arm before it reached Charles.

"Now, I've asked you both to leave. This is no place for any mutant teachings!"

Myrina almost jerked back by the sound of Charles voice. It was bitter, like hers had been before. It almost sounded by Charles regretted it, or regretted something. Myrina shook her head, her thoughts flying away as she rushed down the steps. "Please, just stop."

Dennis jerked his arm out of Hank's grip, stumbling back as he stood by the little girl. "You know, I thought you'd be able to help people. I heard you were a good man, Mr. Charles Xavier. I had a close friend who said they knew you. Knew that you loved all the mutants, and just wanted peace with the humans. Maybe.. Maybe you aren't the same Charles Xavier I heard about. Shit, I mean, you're walking. She didn't say anything about you being able to walk."

"She?"

Out of all the red headed boy said, that's all Charles asked.

"Yeah, my friend. She's a girl."

"Her name."

Charles almost hissed out his words, as if he was annoyed by the boy's lack of intelligence.

"Raven, or as she'd say, Mystique."

Charles almost froze, as it Hank. Myrina looked between the two. She had no clue about anyone named Raven or Mystique. She would have to ask them, but now wasn't the time. She could tell Charles was ready to getting make Dennis explode, or explode himself. She rested her hand on his shoulder, and it seemed like that brought him back to Earth.

"Just.. get out.."

With that, the red haired boy picked up the small child, as she held that bear close to her. "It's okay Tibbers.." She whispered to the bear, kissing it's ear softly. Myrina gave a small smile, and Lucy turned away. Dennis shook his head, and walked out of the mansion, slamming the door behind the two.

"Charles, why did you send them away?"

The man in question just shook his head. He pulled away from Myrina and walked into his office on the right. "Don't bother me."

Myrina couldn't believe this. This was not the Charles she knew. The Charles she knew was willing to help people, willing to try and make a change. And it certainly wouldn't have sent any mutant in need anyway.

"Hank, please?"

Hank knew what she wanted. She wanted him to stop making the serums for Charles, so he could gain his powers back. But as his mind came back, his legs went. Myrina's gaze suddenly dropped, knowing how selfish both sides sounded.

_Be able to work, but be so unlike yourself? Or be proud with your mutation and help people, at the cost of your legs?_

Myrina didn't know what she would pick in this situation. She now understood how he felt. She sighed, and looked at the door of his office.

"I'll just have to talk to him. After all, he did say we could discuss our former matters."


End file.
